


A Desperate Act

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [16]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: With Warriors quickly losing control and his grip on reality. Hyrule knew he had to do something, do anything to save him.





	A Desperate Act

As Warriors scarf hit the blood soaked ground Hyrule knew he had to do something, anything, if he didn’t Warriors would end up exactly like him trapped inside his own body with no way out. 

 

“I’m sorry Warriors.” Hyrule whispered as he summoned what strength he could.

 

“What are you…..?” Callous began before Hyrule stuck forth with incredible speed casting a single spell, thunder.

 

A bolt of lightning shot from the sky hitting Conqueror dead on causing the man to fall to his knees before passing out completely. 

 

Callous turned on him rapidly. “What the hell did you do? How did you do that? You shouldn’t have that much freedom.”

 

Hyrule’s attention was still on trying to watch what was happening with the others but a crimson haze was falling over their vision as Callous’s anger grew. Hyrule glimpsed the other running to Warriors to make sure he was ok before his vision was obscured completely.

 

“I should have felt it. Should have known you were getting a little control after the last time, but it won’t slip my mind again. Tonight we’re going to have some fun.” Callous promised.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Wild ran towards Warriors in fear, he hadn’t used Urbosa’s Fury and neither had Noble, who else knew how to use lightning he wondered his mind racing. When they reached Warriors the man was out cold, his clothes signed from the lightning, his breathing was erratic but there. 

 

“We need to get him somewhere safe.” Wild yelled to the others, with Warriors out and Time still unfit to lead them it Wild felt something he didn’t even know he had take over as he started belting out orders. 

 

“Pick him up we need to get out of here fast.” He commanded and Twilight and Legend moved forward to oblige. Looking ahead he could see towns people gathering at the gates their faces horrified at the act they had just seen. 

 

The two hefted Warriors up so Twilight could carry him piggy back style. 

 

“Wait.” Came a single comanding word. A lone woman strode from the gates but her entrance was nothing like that of Veran’s. This woman commanded respect with each footstep and the citizens moved away as she progressed. She was dressed for battle wearing a dress like outfit that showed of pants underneath for mobility and sensible boots.

 

“Princess Zelda.” Time said before dropping into a bow and the others following suit somewhat awkwardly except for Twilight. 

 

She continued on until she stopped before the group, a rapier strapped at her waist. Zelda eyes Warriors on Twilights back and spoke “Explain.”

 

Wild stood and as quickly as possible he began “Warriors was being possessed by a dark shadow of himself he wasn’t in control of his actions…”

 

Zelda cut him off after a moment. “The shadow are back, I’ve fought their kind before. Bring him into the city, straight to the castle, no detours.”

 

She spun around and began marching towards the castle her braided hair swaying in the wind. They didn’t hesitate to follow her back towards the castle, all of them knowing not to mess with Zelda.

 

With the question of where to go solved Wild’s mind drifted back to wondering where those leadership instincts had come from but he brushed that aside for now. For now he needed to know who had stuck Warriors.

 

“Do any of the other darks make lightning?” Wild asked Noble hoping the dark would be cooperative despite his usual disliking of Wild.

 

“Not that I know of, but we aren’t exactly the feelings and secret sharing types.” Noble replied. Which while it wasnt rather helpful, Noble did actually answer the question which was a welcome change from being ignored or insulted. 

 

Who did that leave that knew big magic out of the links? Wild ran through the list until he stopped at one hero, one who always seemed to rely greatly on magic. Wild stole a glance at Hyrule and found the man walking not ashamedly like the others but holding himself and trying to appear as neutral though he was dramatically failing. 

 

Wild may not have been the most experienced or smartest Link but he had picked up some researcher esque skills from his Zelda. Right now Hyrule was the most likely suspect. As they made their way into the castle Wild kept an eye on the other hero trying not to be very obvious. 

 

Warriors’s Zelda led them to Warriors room in the castle, a rather nice place near her own room. Twilight laid Warriors into his bed and they all waited from Zelda to talk. Once she was inside she deflated slightly and took a breath.

 

“Is he ok?” Zelda looked at Warriors worridely.

 

“He’ll be fine.” Time said. “However the um shadow isn’t gone. We need to get him out of here soon, we can’t stay.”

 

Zelda looked back at Time. “How did this happen? The shades could never do anyting like this before.”

 

Wild stepped forward slightly. “What exactly did you mean when you said you’d fought shades before?”

 

Zelda sat down on the end of Warriors bed sighing. “When we were fighting Cia she was able to copies of Link, myself, and even our other allies, they had dark forms and glowing red eyes but they were never able to do anything like this.”

 

_ “Shadow clones.” _ Noble noted.

 

“What are those?” Wild asked back. Noble huffed but answered.

 

“Weak imitations created by magic, nothing like us real darks. They’re just mindless servants.” Noble answered scoffing at the idea that he could ever be compared to such weak creatures. Wild thought back to the massacre outside the castle, Conqueror had created several copies of himself, perhaps that's what shadow clones were.

 

As Wild returned his attention to the conversation Hyrule of all people was explaining the same thing he had just heard to Warrior’s Zelda. Wild filled away another note of suspicion before glancing back at Zelda. Her face remained strong though she did appear somewhat worried. 

 

“Will Link be ok?” Zelda asked. 

 

“With any luck he’ll be back in control and just fine.” Time answered with false hope. “But as soon as he wakes up we need to leave.”

 

Sky who had been examining Warriors nodded. “We won’t be waking up for hours probably. We should stay the night.”

 

Time nodded in agreement. 

 

Zelda stood. “I’ll have rooms prepared for you, and you look as though you could use a bath and a good meal.”

 

Time shook his head. “If it’s allowed we would rather stay here with Warriors.” 

 

If Zelda was confused by the nickname she didn’t show it. “Of course, I don't know how you all know my Link but it’s good that he has you. I’ll have cots and food sent it as soon as I can.”

With that she left and they all relaxed a little shutting the door behind her. 

 

“What now?” Wind asked. “Are we really going to stay the night.”

 

Time nodded his head, trying to get back into the swing of being leader. “Its better this way, it’s already late and staying here is safer than venturing into an unknown land with a hurt companion and no direction. Try and relax a little while we wait.”

 

Time took a seat on one of the couches near the balcony and removed his armor the black tunic underneath once again becoming apparent. The others followed suit setting aside their things and sitting around to wait. Four, whom had reformed sometime during the massacre, took up a position sitting near Legend who once again was sitting there examining his mirror, like he had often done since Acidic had….. been lost.

 

Twilight sat by himself, while Sky was sitting on the end of Warriors bed watching the wounded hero. Sky pulled out his mirror for a moment and Wild caught a glimpse of the back two triforce symbols adorned it. An upside down triforce etched in red rested over top a normal triforce etched in gold. The points almost touching. 

 

Sky checked the mirror before quickly putting away. That confirmed Wild’s suspicion for sure, all of the mirrors had symbols on them. One or two could have been a coincidence but three is a pattern. 

 

Wild watches the others carefully to see if any of them would pull out their mirrors and none did. 

 

Settling into a chair in the corner Wild pulled out their mirror and looked into the glass. After a moment his reflection changed and morphed into that of Noble. Wild raised an eyebrow but did say his surprise out loud, a lifetime of training and stress had suppressed that reaction.

 

_ "Do you want to talk?"  _ Noble asked his voice tired. 

 

"You knew you could do this?" Wild questioned thinking back to the dark rather than voicing his thoughts.

 

_ "It's what the mirrors do, they allow us to watch our lights. And I suppose in your hands it allows you to watch us."  _ Noble mussed as he messed with his hair, slowly unbraiding and braiding it combing with his fingers for lack of an actual comb.

 

Wild looked at the others wondering if any of the others knew, resting his eyes on Legend Wild got the idea that he must as Legend continued to stare into his mirror. 

 

A knock at the door surprised all of them less than an hour later as servants came is bearing cots and a more food then they'd seen in months, by the time the servants were done they'd brought in an entire feast. 

 

As they ate Wild watched his companions a practice he did commonly, once again the chat was non existent the weight of what Warriors and Conqueror had done weighed on all of them. 

 

Once they finished eating Time stood. "We may be safe in the castle but after what happened today we are not safe from the people. We will be hunted by angry family members and vengeful spouses after what they did. We leave at first light whether Warriors wakes up on not."

 

No one bothered to argue because they all knew it was true, after the massacre that took place they'd be lucky to leave the city without a mob on their hands. 

 

______________________________________

 

When night feel Callous finally submitted to sleep, an act he didn't do commonly because it made you weak and vulnerable to attack. But tonight was different, tonight he had work to do. When lights were asleep it left a certain opportunity to….. talk.

 

Callous entered the realm of Hyrule's dreams with ease, practice and training paying off.

 

As usual Hyrule was dreaming of a maze like ones he spent much of his time in during his quest. Callous watched as his light tried to navigate the maze, without light nor sword. Laughing lightly Callous watched the light run into a wall before turning and continuing on. Hyrule was persistent that's for sure. But all things break with time. 

 

Using his influence Callous caused the dream to shift and suddenly Hyrule found himself strapped into a chair in a dark room.

 

"Callous?" The light called out questioning.

 

Without flourish or show Callous appeared from the shadows in front of his light.

 

"Hello Hyrule. You did something very bad today, and I promised we'd have some fun. Or a least I will." Callous let out a cruel laugh and summoned a knife into his hand. With one had he yanked Hyrules bad quickly so that it slammed into the back of the chair.

 

Positioning the knife over Hyrules exposed face he said "Let's have some fun."


End file.
